fikcjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Projekt "Majka"
Słowo o projekcie Projekt „Majka” powstał w mojej głowie dawno temu, bo w pierwszej klasie. Szczerze nic bym nie wymyśliła, gdyby Julka (czyli BriannaTheBreeze nie zaprosiła mnie do siebie pewnego dnia. Uwaga, ta opowieść ma dużo wspólnego z grą The Sims 2: Osiedlowe Życie. Byłam wtedy oczarowana Jaskinią Pokrzyku (tak, Jaskinią, nie Zatoką) i czarownicami. Mój mózg dostarczył mi historię o 9-letniej Majce, która spędza wakacje u cioci i wujka, czarodziejów. Był też widmo-kot (wtedy wyobrażałam go sobie jako prawdziwego widmo-kota!) i takie tam. Rozwój wypadków przyspieszył znacznie w drugiej klasie. Wtedy narysowałam tytuł historyjki (taki, jak np. początek kreskówki). Początkowo miał brzmieć on „Świat Magii”. Znalazło się tam też kilka scenek (głównie przyjazd Majki do domu wujostwa). Zielona Szkoła w trzeciej klasie i nasze spacery z Julką… Gadanie o Simsach… Wtedy historia się wzbogaciła, ale wciąż nie była kompletna. Prawdziwe oświecenie przyszło późną jesienią 2011 roku. Siedziałam wtedy chora w domu moich dziadków (mieliśmy remont), jakoś ok. 21-22 listopada (po moich urodzinkach, które są 14). Wtedy… no cóż, nie miałam co robić. Bawiłam się korektorem, gadałam z Julką (Brianną) przez telefon… W trzy dni skończyła mi się forsa na karcie… I nabazgrałam kilka ciekawych rzeczy. Na przykład strony tytułowe dotychczasowego „Świata Magii”. Jak je znajdę, to zeskanuję. EDIT: 9/10/13: znalazłam... nie chcecie tego widzieć -.- Było ich pięć: 1.Majka 2.Majka w Pałacu Magii 3.Majka i Anioł imię kota Lindy Czarodziejki, Julka z pewnością pamięta. Linda Jackson ma po niej imię. 4.Majka Walczy 5.Bardzo Dobra Wiedźma Majka Waleczna nie mylić z Meridą!! I w zasadzie na tej bazie już wymyślałam dalej. Bohaterowie Główną bohaterką jest Majka Helena Waleczna. W pierwszej części ma 9 lat, w drugiej 10-11, w trzeciej 12, w czwartej 13, a w piątej 15. Oczy zielonobrązowe, włosy brązowe. Bohaterowie pierwszoplanowi to Meriella Amanda Laiden oraz jej mąż Faden Valden Laiden – wujostwo. Drugoplanowi to m. in. Przebiśnieg (kot Laidenów), najlepsza przyjaciółka Majki Marianna czy dwójka uczniów ze Szkoły Magii w Pałacu Światła, Jezz i Szafira. Dalszoplanowi to Naczelna Wiedźma Światłości, rodzice Majki, Anioł (kot z Pałacu), nauczycielka, Wiedźma Ciemności itd. Nad epizodycznymi pomyślę. Opisy poszczególnych części Część pierwsza – „Majka” Dziewięcioletnia Majka, córka wpływowych biznesmenów, ma spędzić cały sierpień u swojej ciotki Merielli. Nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona – krewna ma w mieście opinię dziwaczki. Kiedy jednak przyjeżdża do domu wujostwa, otwiera się przed nią wspaniały świat, o którym wcześniej nie miała pojęcia. Cześć druga – „Majka w Pałacu Magii” Minął rok. Majka znów przyjeżdża do domu wujostwa, ale tym razem nie zamierza wyjechać wraz z końcem wakacji. Mimo, że musi chodzić do swojej zwykłej, okropnej szkoły, cieszy się, że znalazła swój dom. Ciocia zabiera ją do Pałacu Światła, miejsca harmonii i spokoju. Jakie odkrycia czekają na Majkę? Część trzecia – „Majka i Anioł” Marzenie Majki spełniło się – została przyjęta do Szkoły Magii w Pałacu Wiecznego Światła. Jej nauczycielem jest pewna wiedźma o miłym usposobieniu i anielskiej cierpliwości. Majka poznaje nowych znajomych, Szafirę i Jezza, a także chowańca samej Naczelnej Wiedźmy, Anioła. Nie zrywa jednak kontaktu z Marianną. Pewnego dnia dowiaduje się czegoś strasznego... Cześć czwarta – „Majka walczy” Wojsko Naczelnej Wiedźmy Ciemności atakuje Pałac Światła. Uczniowie szkoły są w niebezpieczeństwie… Dopóki nie oświadczają, że sami chcą walczyć! Ich nauczycielka prowadzi młodzież do boju, podczas gdy dorośli rzucają zaklęcia ochronne na Pałac. Majce, Szafirze i Jezzowi udaje się przedrzeć do Fortecy Wiecznej Ciemności, gdzie widzą coś, co mrozi im krew w żyłach – Marianna jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie… Część piąta – „Bardzo Dobra Wiedźma Majka Waleczna” Po ponad trzymiesięcznym pobycie w Idylli miejscu, gdzie wysyła się ciężko chorych Pałac wzywa Majkę z powrotem. Dziewczyna nie chce wracać – wie, że „tam na górze” czekają na nią nowe ofiary i cierpienie… Decyzji nie ułatwia jej ani sceptyzm Szafiry, ani wyznania Jezza. Co w końcu postanowi – wróci do Pałacu, by stoczyć bitwę z Naczelną Wiedźmą Ciemności, czy pozostanie w Idylli już na zawsze? Od Aśki Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy graficzne (te literki na zielonym tle itd.), ale starałam się... tekst pisałam około godzinę... I będzie więcej! I więcej do tego projektu, i w ogóle więcej projektów. Brianno, bój się :D 9/10/13 Ufff. To HTML jest magią bardziej czarną niż Zaklęcie Ciemności (Gwiazdy, skryjcie światło, czystych swych blasków nie rzucajcie na tło mych czarnych myśli, nie pozwólcie oku napotkać dłoni ukrytej w pomroku)... Spis postaci * Majka Waleczna * Meriella Laiden * Faden Laiden * Szafira Frap * Przebiśnieg Kategoria:AsiaAsiaJa Kategoria:Projekty